rehtarafandomcom-20200215-history
General Lore
Tidbits and Explainations of things from magic to the Rehta language. Divine Weapons Divine weapons such as swords or daggers were created and used by the goddesses who created Rehtara. These divine weapons have spirits within them that act almost completely human. While the divine weapons are being used against each other, the spirits within them would fight against each other as well. The battle between the spirits would take place not in the normal human realm, it would take place in the spirit realm (or more commonly known as the Dream Scape). When one spirit is killed by the other, the weapon of the killed spirit would be shattered and rendered useless. Magic Abilities Once only confined to the five goddesses, magic power has been given to the mortals of this world. Originally mortals only possessed magic to fight for the goddesses but this has changed over hundreds of years. Magic power, whether it is held by a human or even a H.A. stems from a higher source. Certain mortals have certain attributes that contribute to them being able to utilize magic. This can be genetic and easily identifiable as many magic users have unique physical features such as being a Hanner or having odd eye color and hair color. These physical attributes stem from the original five goddesses or can be related to a long family lineage of strong magic users. Magic is used and is commonly taught to beginners with three steps. The first step is the "void", this encompasses the initial step of focusing and clearing the mind of distracting thoughts. Along with this step, the user visualizes what the spell should achieve. The second step is the "spark", this step is a quick release of magic energy which creates most simple spells and is less controllable. Some spells never are meant to achieve the third step, but being able to do spells with the third step shows a mastery of magic control. The third step is called the "flame", it is a constant release of magic energy which creates more complex and long lasting spells. Spells are given phrases with ancient languages that carry magic power within the words. These phrases most notably help beginners focus on the spell and allows more complex spells to be a little more easily achievable. More practiced spell users do not need to use phrases for spells as they have already succeeded in focusing, but learning the phrases makes the spell easier to understand and do. This is why many magic users keep spell books because it would be impossible to remember all of the phrases. The Hanner Hanner is a label given to a human that possess physical traits of an animal such as wings or claws. Originally these people were followers of goddess Zoi who gave her followers magic in the form of merging traits with animals. From the original Hanner, their physical traits have been passed down genetically through their family lineage. Sometimes these traits would skip entire generations but would show up in random family members when they are born. Hanner have always been outcasts in many societies as people see them as filthy and unnatural. The Rehta Language The written language used on the island of Rehtara and beyond. The spoken language is identical to English (because who has time to make an entire language). __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__